Love Story
by DisasterDrake
Summary: This is my first story...I got the idea listening to the Taylor Swift song Love Story. Rated T just to be safe. Please review...your comments make me happy and they make the writing better! I hope you like it!


_**I under no circumstances own Avatar. I think we all know how things would have went if I did.**_

_**I also am not Taylor Swift or her record company so I in no way own Love Story.**_

_**Love Story**_

________________________________________________________________________

_~*~We were both young when I first saw you~*~  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know_

A brown haired girl watched her friends sweep across the dance floor and smiled. Sokka, her brother, was dancing with Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior, Toph and Aang we swirling across the floor with a bit more grace than Sokka could manage. This party was to acknowledge the peace treaties that had finally been signed by the leaders of the three remaining nations. It was a celebration and yet she couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness.

She watched as lords, ladies and ambassadors talked, ate, danced and mingled with other guests. She watched Fire Lord Iroh pour more tea into his cup; he was going to be a great leader for the fire nation. Suddenly his attention was pulled in the direction of the doorway and she followed his gaze. That was the first time she had laid eyes on him, Irohs' nephew, Zuko, had just walked in.

He scanned the crowds with no expression at all. He was tall with dark hair that was slightly covering his scared eye, the muscles in his arms accented by the sleeves of his robes. As he scanned the room his eyes meet hers and she blushed and looked down as he entered the room.

The girl stood and walked around the room looking for a spot that would conceal her from the golden eyes that had penetrated her blue ones. She stopped behind one of the tall pillars that held the ceiling up and continued watching the dancers giggling at her brothers attempts to pull Suki into a dip and dropping her on the floor.

"Why aren't you dancing?" She jumped at the deep voice coming from behind her. She turned around and was frozen against the pillar by a pair of warm gold eyes.

"I...I don't have anyone to dance with." She stuttered.

"No one has asked you? I find that hard to believe." He smiled down at her and she blushed. "I'm Zuko, Iroh's…"

"Nephew. I know. My name's Katara. My father is the Southern Water Tribe ambassador." Katara looked up at the prince.

"Yes I know. Your friends are terrible dancers." He chuckled as he looked over the dance floor.

"Well really only Sokka is. Toph and Aang are actually really graceful; they just like to draw attention to themselves. Suki would be better if it wasn't for my brother." She watched the boy and quickly turned her head when he looked down at her.

"Would you like to take a walk?" He extended his arm to her and she took it carefully hiding the blush that crossed her cheeks.

He led her out on to the balcony that looked over the palace courtyard. It was quieter out hear and she could hear the cricket moths chirping, the wind blew gently against her face. She leaned over the rail looking down into the gardens and sighed happily.

"Is everything ok?" She felt his warm breath tickle her ear and couldn't stop the shiver from escaping down her spine.

"I am wonderful." She shivered again as he placed his hands on either side of the railing she was leaning on. He laughed softly.

"Are you cold?" The smile evident in his voice. She slowly turned to face him still shocked by the closeness of him.

"Maybe a little but it's nothing compared to the arctic weather I am used to." She tried to lessen her awkward feeling by rambling, it didn't help. "Are you cold?"

The laugh that escaped his lips was like music to her ears. "No not at all." He leaned closer to her. "How old are you?"

"Wh…Oh I am 18." She looked down disappointed at the question. "How old are you

"19" He started to lean in to her and her eyes fluttered closed waiting for the contact.

"Katara are you out here? It's time to go!" Her brothers' voice reached them before he did. They broke apart with a startled jump.

"Damn it." She swore under her breath and Zuko laughed.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" He eyed Zuko suspiciously and looked down at his sister trying to assess the situation.

"We were…talking…about peace treaties." Katara blushed slightly at the lie. Zuko looked down at her and smirked.

"Well Dad says it's time to go back to the house. We have to get up early tomorrow and he doesn't want us out all night." Sokka glared at the Fire Prince's smirk.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Prince Zuko; hopefully we will get another chance." Katara turned to go.

"The pleasure, my dear, was all mine." He bent over and placed a kiss against her hand. "We will see each other soon." Katara's face turned scarlet as she followed her brother into the ballroom and out of the house.

The walk home had taken no time at all, Katara walked without really noticing anything. Her friends asked her if everything was ok and her brother glared and marched ahead of them. They reached the house and started their preparations for bed.

"Katara are you sure you're ok?" Aang asked her for the fourth time that night looking worried.

"Hmmm….Yeah everything is good." She answered him distractedly. "I am just going to go lay down. I'll see you all in the morning." She walked to her room not realizing she was being followed.

Pulling off the ball gown and putting her sleeping clothes on was a difficult task. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was erratic. She let out a frustrated puff of air blowing her bangs off her forehead. _Gosh girl you need to calm down, he only kissed your hand._ She thought to herself; but the feeling his lips left against the top of her hand was searing through her. It was like a burn from a hot pan but instead of pain she felt pleasure. _If only Sokka hadn't interrupted we would have…_ her thoughts were stopped by a knock on the door.

"Come in." She squeaked out a reply.

"Wow Sweetness you need to calm down. What's got you all jumpy?" Toph opened the door to her room and was followed in by Suki.

"I'm not jumpy. I just need some sleep that's all." She lied to her friends.

"I can tell your lying." Toph glared at her. "What did you do?"

"Toph, be nice. Come on Katara you can tell us." Suki chimed in.

Katara sighed and stayed silent for a minute. "Promise you won't tell Sokka…or my Dad?" She added as an after thought.

"We swear!" They promised in unison flopping down onto Kataras bed.

"I met someone." The girls' eyes widened. "Well not just someone, a very important someone actually."

"How important?" Suki whispered.

"Is that why Sokka was mad on the way home?" Toph questioned.

"Well like heir to the Fire Nation throne important and yes, Sokka found us together." Katara blushed and smiled at her two friends faces.

"PRINCE ZUKO!" The two girls practically screamed. "Wait, how together where you when Sokka found you?" Toph continued.

"Oh spirits you guys please don't scream. We weren't doing anything when he found us, at least not yet." She explained.

"But you were going to weren't you? Awww Katara has a boyfriend!" Suki laughed. Katara was about to retort when something hit the window.

"What was that?" Toph sat up straight.

* * *

_~*~That you were Romeo~*~  
You were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go_

"Something just hit the window." Suki started to get up when another tink of glass being hit was heard. Katara ran to the window to see what was going on and her eyes widened.

"Oh spirits…" Suki ran over to her friend.

"No way!" Suki blanched at the sight.

"Wow look at that!" The two girls turned to glare at Toph. "Well if you're not going to tell me what it is…" Toph could feel the glares she was being shot.

"It's him." Katara whispered as she opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Suki looked alarmed.

"I'm going to find out what he wants, and how he knew this was my room." Katara pulled the window open. "Toph will you do me a favor?"

"Oh no Sugar Queen he is not coming in here, Sokka could barge in at any minute. Now if you maybe wanted to sneak out I might be able to help you." Toph answered.

"Make me some stairs please?" Katara begged. "I won't be gone long I swear."

"Alright Sugar Queen," Toph rolled her eyes. "There you go." Stairs started ascending to the window.

"Wait, you can't go like that!" Suki pulled her back and Katara looked down at her sleeping clothes. She ran to the wardrobe and pulled out the silk dress robe she had, the blue garment looked almost silver in the moonlight.

"Please, if Sokka comes make an excuse for me." She pleaded with her friends as she stepped out the window onto the first stair.

"Don't worry Sweetness your secret is safe with us." Her friends closed the windows leaving them unlatched so she wouldn't have any trouble getting back in.

She looked down the stairs into a pair of honey colored eyes and smiled. Walking slowly so she didn't trip, Katara reached the bottom of the staircase. "Hi" Was all she could manage.

"I told you we would see each other soon. Would like to take a walk?" He smiled down at her pulling her through the small garden.

"Where are we going? If I get caught…" she was interrupted by a finger pressed to her mouth. The searing heat from her hand found itself to her lips.

"It's not far, and you won't get caught." He reassured her. They walked into the forest behind the garden fingers laced together. They had only walked a short way when the trees opened up and a small clearing came into view. In the middle of the clearing a large fountain lay in ruins.

"What is this place?" Katara gasped unable to take in the beauty around her. The fountain had a pool of water in it and vines with the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen were climbing the crumbling figure in the middle. Trees were growing around the entire thing in a perfect circle, protecting everything from prying eyes.

"This used to part of the outer gardens of the palace about one hundred years ago. Do you like it?" He answered her. A ball of flame appeared in his hand and he lit the ruined torches surrounding the fountain.

"It's beautiful…" Katara pushed the awkward feeling away and looked at him. "I thought you had meant tomorrow." She said.

"What do you mean?" He was walking around the fountain slowly.

"When you said I would see you soon, I thought you meant tomorrow." She explained, following his movements with her eyes.

"Well I had thought about it and decided that I wasn't done discussing peace treaties." He smiled at her slyly. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"That's not exactly how it works in the Water Tribes." She blushed looking down. "Our parents pick the best match for us when we are five years old." She didn't look up afraid of what his face would give away.

"Are you betrothed?" She hadn't seen him move to her and he lifted her face to look in her clear blue eyes.

"No, he died and Dad couldn't bring himself to pick another one. Mostly because there aren't to many un-betrothed water tribesmen." She smiled at him. "What about you, you're not promised to someone so the royal line can continue?"

He put his hands on the sides of her face brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. "I wouldn't be here if I was. Uncle is happy to let me pick who I think best to keep the royal line going." He smirked at her blush and felt her hands grip his shirt.

"Ho…" her thought was stopped short. His lips came down on top of hers, the searing heat from last time was nothing compared to the inferno his lips created against hers. She slid her hands up his chest to entangle them in his black hair and he smiled at her response. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He gentle nipped at her bottom with his teeth asking permission. She parted her lips and felt his tongue slip between them. He explored the smooth texture of her teeth before their tongues met in a dance for dominance. The inferno turned into an explosion of heat. She finally had to pull back gasping for air and he started trailing kissing from her jaw to her ear and then down the base of her neck. Little moans of pleasure escaped her lips as he gently sucked on the exposed flesh. A small growl came from his throat when he heard her. He planted little kisses on her collar bone before returning to kiss her lips.

"I should go." She sighed into his shoulder as he nuzzled her hair memorizing her smell. The growl that escaped this time was not a pleased one. "Suki and Toph can only hold off Sokka for so long before he starts thinking something is going on."

"Mine." He hugged her possessively and she giggled.

"Yours." She answered and he reluctantly pulled her through the forest.

The stairs Toph had created were still there. She prayed her friends had kept her brother distracted. Before climbing the stairs Katara turned to Zuko and kissed him gently. He returned her kiss lovingly.

"Till tomorrow my dear," He walked her to the first stair. "I will think about you while we are apart."

"It will feel like forever." She pouted and started climbing. She paused and then flew down the stairs into his arms. "I don't want to go."

"You have to, remember your brother." He laughed and pushed her back up the stairs. She slowly took them backwards not looking away from him and he smiled at her.

When she was at the window she turned to push it open and climbed in. A startled scream escaped her lips. She could faintly hear Zuko running up the earthbent staircase and didn't have time to tell him to stop before he rushed in the window behind her, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is going on?" Sitting on her bed, speaking in a calm dangerous voice, was her father. Zuko visibly paled.

"Dad, it's not…"

"It's time for you to leave." Katara's father glared daggers at Zuko; if looks could kill he was sure he would have been dead already.

"Dad please let us explain." Katara stood in front of Zuko protectively. She wasn't sure if her father would launch across the room to kill him but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Explain what daughter? Why you forced your friends to lie? Why you snuck out of your room? WHY YOU'RE WITH HIM?" By the end he was starting to yell. Zuko started to pull her back behind him not sure if it was safe for either of them. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Zuko took his arm off her sleeve only to wrap it protectively around her.

"It wasn't her fault sir. I convinced her to take a walk with me." He tried to stay calm.

"Dad nothing happened." Katara started the explanation. "Ask Toph she'll tell you I am telling the truth."

"Your friends have lied enough already." He was walking toward them now. "If you don't leave now the fire nation might not have an heir in the morning."

Katara pulled Zuko back out the window and started to descend with him. Her father grabbed her arm. "You young lady are NOT going anywhere. Stay away from her." He tried pulling her back in.

"Katara listen to him." Zuko let her hand go and pushed her back to the window. "He is your father you need to talk to him."

"No I won't leave you." She tried to get back to him but her father was pulling her toward the window. "Please don't go." She cried

"We will see each other soon." He watched as she was pulled into the window. _I promise. _He thought to himself.

"No don't go, please, I love you" She was forced into the room and the window was shut before he could reply.

* * *

_~*~And I said~*~  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and ill be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Katara lay in bed well past sunrise. She heard Sokka, Aang, Suki, and Toph leave the house just after the day started for their lessons. Her waterbending teacher would not be happy with her. Slowly she climbed out of her bed and went to the window, the staircase was gone. For almost two hours after Zuko had left her father had yelled at her and lectured her on the proper behavior of a water tribe woman. She brought the argument to a halt when she told him it shouldn't matter how she acted she wasn't betrothed to anyone. He had stormed out of her room slamming the door.

She was sitting in tub of water when she heard the hesitant knock on her door. She stood up and wrapped a towel around her body. Opening the door just a crack she peeked out and saw Toph and Suki looking at her. Pulling the door open they entered slowly. They went to sit on her bed as she closed the door.

"Katara…" Suki started after a few moments. "Are you ok?"

"We fooled Sokka, but your dad is smarter than him and he saw threw our lies." Toph explained. "We think he saw the staircase when he came home."

"I'm sorry I got you guys in trouble. Next time I won't involve you." She pulled her bending clothes on.

"Next time?" Suki looked up with interest.

"He can't keep us apart. We won't let him." Katara told her best friends.

They looked at her shocked. In all their lives Katara had been the obedient one. Always doing what she was told, never complaining. This was a side of her they rarely saw. They new she was strong willed and had a mind of her own but she rarely was in a position that she needed to exercise those qualities.

"We want to help you. You can't do this by yourself and you know it." Toph stood up.

"Toph I don't…"

"We are your friends Katara and we want you to be happy. If being happy means you're off playing with Sparky then we want to help you." Toph interrupted her.

"Sparky?" Suki looked down at their friend.

"It suits him doesn't it?" Toph laughed. Kataras eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you guys so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!" She ran and hugged her friends roughly.

"You would do the same for us." Suki hugged her back. "Now, we need to get you ready for that party tonight."

"Is he really going to let me go to that?" Katara asked.

"Well for starters you might not want to refer to your father as 'he', and yes you have to be there. It's a party for the children of the ambassadors. Luckily most of us are around the same age." Toph told her. For the next couple of hours the girls busied themselves with getting ready for the fire lords next party.

The girls stood outside the closed doors of the ballroom. Katara stood between Suki and Toph trying to calm her nerves. This was going to be the first time she saw Zuko sense the fight last night. Her friends squeezed her hands trying to help her control her emotions, she let out a strangled giggle.

"Make sure he gets this please." She handed Suki a rolled piece of parchment.

"Don't worry Sweetness we know what to do." Toph let go of her hand and pushed the large metal doors open revealing a crowded room.

Everyone stared as they entered making Katara self conscious, she smoothed the front of her dress to hide the shaking of her hands. When she lifted her blues eyes to scan the crowd and they were immediately caught by a pair of bright gold ones. She felt the blush crawl up her cheeks as she flashed a small smile at him.

"Will he trust us?" Suki was watching the fire prince also.

"Of course he will." Katara turned away from his gaze to envelope Suki in a small hug and then turned and did the same with Toph. Looking back to Zuko she hoped he would understand the message she had just sent him.

"Alright Sugar Queen lets get the show started." Toph walked to the right side of the room avoiding contact with everyone. Suki went to the left side of the room smiling politely at the people she passed. Katara went to save a table for the three of them. She made small talk with people that passed and gave the general appearance that nothing was going on. She was thankful no one knew what had happened last night.

"Here's your drink." Toph sat next to Katara handing her a glass of something red, she took a sip of it.

"Do you see Suki?" Katara sipped more of the liquid.

"Yeah she is out on the dance floor…" Toph stopped with a look from the girl next to her. "There are too many people in here to really tell, but she should be here in a minute." Katara sat anxiously waiting.

A few minutes later Suki came and sat next to her friends and placed a plate full of sweets down in front of them. They each picked up one of the delicacies and pretended nothing was out of the ordinary. To the entire room it looked like three friends enjoying themselves but everything was perfectly planned. Each part pulled off flawlessly.

Zuko looked down at the parchment he had been handed by the tall Kyoshi women. Tied around the tube was a bright blue ribbon, Katara was sending him a message. He walked the back of the room looking for a secluded spot and finally decided to stand behind one of the giant pillars. He untied the ribbon carefully and read:

_Dearest Zuko_

_Things are not ok, my father is furious with us. The only reason I am here tonight is because he is afraid of offending your uncle. Suki and Toph have decided that they will help us. They think my father is being unfair. He thinks they are helping him; he has given them orders that I am to never be left alone. I need to see you; as soon as possible. Right now would be preferable. Take me somewhere we can be alone I am anxiously awaiting your reply. Suki is coming for it in fifteen minutes. Please have it ready_

_ All my Love is yours _

_ Katara _

He looked at her across the room she was fidgeting in her chair but that was the only outward sign of her discomfort. All three of the girls wore masks of perfect happiness. If she could trust the two girls on either side of her he would to. But how was he supposed to get a letter back to her.

He passed a table full of glasses and red dragon heart nectar. That's when he saw it, a small ink well and feather pen sitting on the end of the table hidden among the goblets. Smiling to himself he started his letter underneath hers. He wasn't sure how much time he had left.

Katara watched as Suki stood up and grabbed the empty plate in front of them. "I am going to get more. Is there anything special you would like? Maybe some dragon fruit rolls." Suki walked away.

"Was that supposed to be code for something?" Katara looked at Toph who was giggling.

"I think she was referring to the letter but it was a really bad code. Do they even have dragon fruit rolls up there?"

"Hmm… Do you think that was enough time? What if he didn't find the ink?" Katara was getting nervous.

"Shhh…. Do you want to draw attention to us? Everything is going according to plan you just need to stay calm." Toph hushed her with a pinch. Five minutes later Suki returned with a plate full of sweets again.

"You know Suki we are not going to be able to eat all of this." Katara looked at the plate piled high once more with the treats. Trying to remain patient she gave the people around her time to stop watching them. "I don't know how we managed the first plate."

"FOOD!!" Just as everyone had turned away from them two boys dived on the plate of food sitting in front of the girls. Katara turned pale as her brother and best friend devoured the plate of sweets, successfully managing to draw attention back to their table.

"Haven't you two learned any manners?" Suki threw the boys a disgusted look and placed a hand on Kataras shoulder. Her friend looked like she was about to say something. "Come on girls lets go to the bathroom."

"Wait we just got here. Why are you leaving?" Sokka looked up at Suki.

"We're going to come back we just have to use the bathroom." Toph rolled her eyes in the direction of the pouting boy.

"All together? Why do you girls do that?" Aang directed his question to Katara who had yet to say anything to the boys.

"Safety in numbers Twinkletoes." Toph answered before Katara could.

The girls walked towards the bathrooms arms linked. Toph and Suki kept Katara walking. "That was way to close for comfort." Suki opened a door to one of the bathrooms.

Toph locked the door as Suki handed the rolled up parchment to her friend. She unrolled it and read"

_Katara _

_Meet me in our garden tonight as soon as you can get away from your house. I will wait for you there. We will figure something out I promise, even if we have to run. I see Suki at the table waiting. I love you._

* * *

_~*~So I sneak out to the garden to see you~*~  
We keep quiet `cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while_

The moon was a perfect circle shining into her room; the staircase had been carefully reconstructed under her window. Katara was dressing in her training clothes; stealth was an important factor in her actions tonight. Her friends were taking precautions against being caught. Using some of her clothes they recreated the waterbenders form under the blankets of her bed, they would lie on either side of the mound to make sure no one disturbed it.

"You guys are amazing. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you." She hugged her friends before slipping out the window.

"Wait." Toph stopped her. "I have to remove the stairs so how do we know when you get back?"

"I'll toss some pebbles. That means you can't fall asleep though…stay awake no matter how tired you get." Katara started back down the stairs. She didn't look back but heard the soft groan of gravel returning to its normal shape.

She ran the whole way hoping that she wouldn't get lost. Just as she was about to lose hope the trees cleared and she could see the fountain. She could also see the fire prince sitting on the side of the crumbling stone. He stood up as she came into the clearing and ran to meet her.

They collided in a tangle of sobs and laughter. "Why are you crying?" He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I was so scared. My father will send me back to the South Pole if he finds out I snuck out again." She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'll go with you." He laughed into her hair. "You can keep me warm."

"Zuko, you know that can't happen. You have responsibilities here." He pulled her to the side of the fountain and they sat down.

"I'd give it up for you. You are my only responsibility now. Uncle can pick a new heir; I don't want any of it. Just you" He held her hands and looked in her eyes.

"That's a lot to give up for someone you just met last night." She smiled at him. "We hardly know anything about each other. Tell me about yourself."

"I hate these kinds of conversations…"

"No one likes them but there important…" He stopped her with a kiss.

"But because it's you I will play along. I was born on May 31st. I have never had a real pet. My favorite color used to be red and then I saw your eyes and fell in love with the color blue." He smiled down at her. "We will have plenty of time to learn about each other."

"Red, that's my favorite color and it always has been. We don't keep good track of dates in the pole but according to Gran-Gran I was born in July, the middle of winter. Unless you count Sokka I have had no pets." She mimicked the information she was given making him laugh. "When I first met you I had expected you to ask me to dance, not go for a walk."

"I don't dance in public." He pulled her to her feet. "Besides I thought we had found a better past time." He twirled her into his arms and bent her in a perfect dip. When he brought her back up he slowly brought his lips down to hers.

* * *

_~*~'cause you were Romeo~*~,  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go_

The meetings continued like that for weeks without incident. Her friends watched as she grew happier everyday and knew that what they were doing was a good thing. They didn't regret helping their friend for a minute.

"Her dads not going to be happy with us." Suki and Toph were in the courtyard behind the small house they shared with their friend. "Can you imagine the look on his face when he finds out what she has been up to?"

"What makes you think he is going to find out?" Toph stretched in the grass waiting for Katara to return from her latest rendezvous with Zuko.

"He has noticed the change in her attitude; he asked me about it two days ago. I told him that she realized it was just a silly crush and that it didn't mean anything." Suki lay next to her friend in the grass. "This kind of makes her a… whore… in the water tribes doesn't?"

"Probably, but when does Katara ever do anything by the rules." Toph sat up at the sound of breaking twigs and crunching leaves. "Here she comes."

"Hey guys, what are you doing out here?" Katara walked out of the forest.

"That's what I was wondering." All three girls gasped and looked up to find Katara's father watching them. "Where have you been young lady?"

"Well you see sir we were…"

"Toph…hush!" He silenced the earthbender. "You've been seeing him haven't you?"

"Dad please you have to understand." Tears started to form in Katara's eyes.

"Young lady you are a water tribe women. He is a fire nation prince. Do you really think that this…this…affair will work?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of the house; but instead of going in he dragged her to their carriage.

"Dad where are we going?" Katara started crying and Suki and Toph were running after them.

"To prove to you that he isn't interested in you for anything other than…well that he isn't interested." The carriage had started toward the palace. "I am putting a stop to this for good."

She was too shocked to do anything but sit there. _Perhaps a daytime meeting wasn't such a great idea._ A panicked laugh escaped her lips. _Oh spirits please let him realize that we love each other._ The carriage came to a stop at the palace gates and they were allowed to enter.

"Tell Fire Lord Iroh that I need to speak with him and Prince Zuko right now." Her father sent the guard scrambling. They followed a second guard to the meeting room and waited for the guard to return.

"Sir the Fire Lord and the Prince are on the way." The guard entered the room and stood against the wall.

Katara looked up as the door opened and watched the love her life enter the room with his uncle. The Fire Lord looked a little confused at the sight of Kataras' tear stained face.

"Ambassador Hakoda, is everything alright?" Iroh looked at the girl and then at her father.

"No sir it most certainly is not…" He was interrupted by one of the guards before he could finish.

"Fire Lord," the guard bowed. "There is a very angry earthbender and Kyoshi warrior outside demanding entrance. They are claiming to be friends of the girl and are threatening to destroy the gates if we don't let them enter."

Kataras' eyes widened what were her friends thinking? She stole a small glance at Zuko who was holding back a smile then looked to his uncle who was laughing.

"Miss Katara perhaps you should go to them." He winked at her. "I don't think my guards will appreciate having the gate broken down."

"Yes sir." She had to obey him, as she passed Zuko he grabbed her arm and gave a reassuring look. "Go with me." She whispered.

"We will see each other soon." He released her arm and she heard her father growl in protest at his touch.

When she heard the meeting room door click shut she broke into a run. She ran down the front stairs and headed for the palace entrance. Toph and Suki had been allowed inside the gates and she threw herself at them. Catching her in a tight embrace they all fell to the ground.

"Come on Sweetness we should get you back to the house." Toph stood up trying to get Katara to follow her lead. The way it looked she would have to earthbend the girl all the way to the house. "Suki help me stand her up."

"Let's go Katara." Suki helped pull the waterbender from the ground.

"Wait." The deep voice stopped them and they turned to see Zuko running towards them. Katara escaped the hold her friends had on her and ran to him. They collided in an embrace and he lifted her off the ground.

"Listen to me Katara. You need to go with them and you need to be strong for me. Uncle is sorting it out but I don't know how long it's going to take." She looked up at him. "We can't see each other until this is fixed." He whispered to her.

"What? Please let's just run away. Come with me." She sobbed. "What if it never works out?" He hugged her close.

"We have to believe it will. Please remember that I love you. I will find a way for this to work." He kissed her deeply and then ran back up to the palace leaving her with Toph and Suki.

"Please don't go." Tears fell down her cheeks as her friends lead her back to the house.

* * *

_~*~Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel~*~  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Katara sat on her bed staring at the window across the room. It was two days after the incident at the palace. Her father had returned home in a rage. His anger had confused Sokka and Aang and the girls had to tell them what it was all about. Sokka joined in his fathers rage while Aang understood and tired to help cheer Katara up. They were carefully watching her.

The sun was beginning to set and the bright color that flooded her room reminded her of his eyes. She laid down watching the color swirl across the ceiling when she heard a knock on her window. She sat up immediately, expecting to see Zuko there, she was disappointed at the sight of a bird. No…not just a bird, a hawk, a royal messenger hawk! She ran to the window and opened it. The animal dropped a roll of parchment in her hand and flew to sit on top of the dresser. She unrolled it.

_Love,_

_Please remember to be patient. It's only been two days and Uncle is trying to convince your father that I'm not "just some hormone driven teenager bent on deflowering his daughter." Those are his words not mine. I love you. For the rest of my life and my afterlife you will be the only women I love. This is going to be difficult but I swear to you that it will all work out. I wish I could hold you and tell you these things but that's not really an option right now. Uncle knows what he is doing just don't do anything to rash. I love you forever._

_Yours forever _

_Zuko_

She clung to the paper taking in his words. Then she sat at her desk and started to write a message back.

_Zuko_

_I am going crazy. I need to see you. Patience has never been a strong point with me but I will try my best. Your uncle truly is a wonderful man. I am happy that he is so understanding of us. If only my family could be the same. They think that they can control my feelings. They are wrong. This love is difficult but it's real. This is the first test of our love and we will pass it. I love you more than anything and I am putting my heart in your hands and my happiness in your uncles. Please be careful with them._

_Forever yours _

_Katara _

The messages continued for several days until one day they stopped coming. She tried sending him messages on her own but without the aid of the hawk it was impossible to get to him. She started to worry.

* * *

_~*~I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around~*~  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said_

It had been almost three weeks since Katara had last seen Zuko. She rarely saw or spoke to her father. Her friends were concerned for her health. She kept up fine physical health; she was eating normally and training like she should be. Her mental health is what they worried about. She was barely talking to anyone and when she wasn't training she sat in her room most of the time.

"Things are going badly aren't they?" Katara was walking back from morning lessons with her friends. Sokka marched ahead of them not wanting to be apart of the conversation. "I don't understand why he is such a jerk about it."

"Don't worry I'll talk to him." Suki ran ahead catching up Sokka.

"Everything is going to work out. Have a little faith." Toph patted her friends arm. Truth be told she was getting worried herself. Hakoda was hardly around and when he was his anger was more than she could handle. "Don't worry about Sokka either. He thinks your betraying the water tribes by falling for Sparky."

"The whole reason we all moved here was to keep peace. How is this prejudice against who I fall in love with helping?" Katara was getting angry. She was tired of waiting.

"I think they both would have been angry no matter who it was Katara. You're their little girl. They both have tried protecting you all your life and now they are being faced with the fact that they won't be the ones doing that." Both girls stopped and looked at Aang with shocked expressions.

"Twinkle Toes…wow that was really mature. Even for you." Toph started walking again. "Are you coming Katara?"

"I think I am just going to walk around for a bit." Katara watched as her two friends walked away whispering.

She hadn't actually gotten a chance to explore the capital city of the Fire Nation and she wanted some time to herself. At the house everyone kept a careful eye on her even when she couldn't see them. She loved her friends but she was starting to feel smothered.

She had been walking for almost an hour. The bustle of the center of town had slowed as she passed stalls and carts. The shops and bath houses had soon turned into homes and boarding houses. She hadn't paid much attention to where she was going but wasn't worried about being lost.

_What if Dad was right? _She thought to herself. _What if he really doesn't love me? What if he was just playing with me?_ No she refused to think that. Her father and her brother were not going to dictate her feelings, as much as they wanted to. She was her own person, she knew how she felt and she knew how Zuko felt. That's when she looked up. Walking towards her silhouetted against the setting sun was her prince.

* * *

_~*~Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone~*~  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and he pulled out a ring  
And said_

She stopped dead in her tracks. What was he doing out here? She hadn't seen him in almost a month. There had been a few messages between them but after about the sixth message he stopped sending them to her. He stood in front of her and looked into her eyes. She looked away.

"Katara?" He started. "How are you?"

"Well I haven't seen you in a month. You stopped writing. I have been surrounded by strangers, friends, family," She gave a soft snort at the word family. "And yet I have been so alone. Toph and Suki they are trying but it's just not working. How can I be happy without you?"

"Love…" She silenced him.

"I received six messages from you, telling me to wait that things would work out I just had to be patient. Then they stopped. It's not like I could send any to you without the bird." She started to cry softly.

"I stopped when you stopped." He gently pulled her into his arms. "I had thought that someone was stopping you and I didn't want to get you into trouble."

"Oh no…someone must have caught the last message. How many times did you write after mine stopped coming?" She held on to him burying her face in his chest.

"At least three more; you thought I stopped because I didn't love you?" He stroked her hair worried that she had so easily lost faith in him.

"I didn't know what to think. I had stated to, but then I reread your previous letters and knew that couldn't be it." She looked up at him. "Please tell me I didn't dream it all. I love you and you love me. I am not going crazy?"

He pulled away from her, and she froze. Why was he pulling away? Then he slowly knelt to the ground and took her hands in his. Her eyes grew huge.

* * *

_~*~Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone~*~  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Zuko looked up at Katara holding her hands in one of his. His other hand was reaching into his robes. He pulled out a length of blue fabric and she gasped.

"Zuko…" He shook his head silencing her questions.

"I talked with your father. I made him see that I love you. I can provide a very good life for you. I am going to be Fire Lord soon and I want you to be my Fire Lady." She gasped, she had forgotten about that. "You will never have to feel alone again. I will always be there for you. I love you with every fiber of my being. Marry me Katara?"

He handed her the fabric in his hand, it was a betrothal necklace. Not just any betrothal necklace but the one that her father had given to her mother. Tears poured down her face as he stood up to clasp the necklace around her neck.

"Say yes already!" She looked behind her and started laughing. Her best friends and her brother stood there watching. Sokka didn't look happy but he wasn't rushing forward to kill Zuko so she took that as a good sign.

"Yes." She kissed him and he picked her up and twirled her around to the whoops and hollers of her best friends and his new family.

________________________________________________________________________

_**So that took me awhile…I like it though and I hope that you do to…I know that sometimes the characters are a bit out of character but remember that this is alternate universe…I really hope you enjoyed it and if you see anything that needs to be fixed please let me know so that I can fix it.  
**_


End file.
